


a tentative invitation

by azurrys



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loveless Fusion, Catboys, Fanart, M/M, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: Sandalphon's tail curls tightly around his, as if he's afraid that Lucifer will leave.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Alternate Universe Exchange 2020





	a tentative invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



> A sketchy little treat of the moment from [Paradise Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193415) mentioned in the summary :3


End file.
